eL pLACER de eSCRIBIR
by CocoRunbi
Summary: esto es un fic libre.DRACO MALFOY ES EL ARROGANTE Y ATRACTIVO PROFESOR DE HERMIONE GRANGER, Y LE MÁNDARÁ ALGO CASI IMPOSIBLE PARA ELLA, ESCRIBIR UNA HISTORIA. Ésto es una bonita historia de amor Hermione Draco.


FIC LIBRE, AUTORA LIBRE

Los personaje no me pertenecen, sino que pertenecen a J. k Rowling.

**Nota de la autora**: Éste es un fic libre, hecho de acuerdo a la imaginación de la autora, de acuerdo a su formato, y lo más importante de acuerdo a lo que sentía.

Capítulo 1.

**Mi nombre es HermionE Granger, y soy una estudiante de séptimo curso del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, lo que os voy a contar es cómo comenzó mi amor por la escritura, y mi amor por el hombre que me hizo amarla hasta delirar por ella.**

**Todo comenzó en una de las clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras que era la que mas amaba y la que más temía.**

**La amaba, y deseaba ir con ansia por que sentía una extraña atracción por el profesor que la impartía, DracO malfoY ¿os gustaría que os lo describiese? **

**Pues DracO par a mí es el hombre imperfecto, y su imperfección era lo que hacía que mi corazón se acelerara cada vez que lo veía. Rubio de intrigantes ojos grises, siempre erguido y altanero, constitución fuerte… su aspecto causaba impacto, pues era un hombre que verdaderamente llamaba la atención por su elegancia, pero… no era su aspecto no era su aspecto lo que me atraía, si no su forma de ser, cuando hablaba sentía que no había anda más verdadero que lo que decía y siempre estaba seguro de cada palabra que arrastraba provocativamente. **

**Era recto con las normas, orgulloso, y lo peor, es que tenía predilección especial por los Slytherin, su casa, al trato era bastante desagradable, su lengua viperina, llena de prepotencia, cinismo e ironía hacía temblar a cualquier alumno, en especial a mi que aunque era contraria a su forma de ser, paradójicamente le admiraba en profundidad, sentía un deseo contenido y oculto hacia mi profesor.**

**Era en sus clases en las que más atenta estaba, y en las que menos hablaba a pesar, de que en las demás siempre intentaba demostrar que lo sabía todo, pero con él no podía, sentía que una fuerza extraña me ataba y me impedía reaccionar, sólo podía admirarlo.**

**Un día en clase el señor malfoY nos dio una noticia, deseada por muchos y a la que yo apenas le había dado importancia, todos y cada uno de nosotros deberíamos de escribir al menos una historia para la revista literaria mensual del colegio, el mundo se me cayó a los pies, pero… ¡¡si yo nunca había escrito una historia!!**

**Alumnos y alumnas, debo comunicarle por orden del colegio, que debido a que son ustedes los mayores del lugar , están obligados a sustentar la revista literaria "La palabra de Merlín", cada uno de vosotros tiene que escribir al menos una historia, y darla en alguna de las 6 ediciones que se publican anualmente.- nos informo el Señor malfoY apoyado elegantemente sobre la mesa del profesor, cruzado de brazos y mientras nos deleitaba con media sonrisa de cinismo.**

**Me puse muy nerviosa, yo nunca había escrito…**

**-… Y me es un placer comunicarles que soy yo el encargado de corregir todas vuestras historias, por lo que podré reírme con gusto de toda la basura que se os pasa por la imaginación- y comenzó a reírse con maldad y descaradamente.**

**Ahora si que estaba perdida, pensé. Iba a escribir una historia para una persona cuya opinión me era muy importante, y me aterraba defraudarla.**

**Me evadí por unos minutos, pensando en como podía escaparme de escribir dicha historia, hasta que… ¡¡Di con la tecla!!, levanté la mano, temerosamente.**

**-señor MalfoY, yo nunca he escrito una historia en mi vida , por lo que dudo que lo haga correctamente- dije temblando mientras la lengua se me trababa- Podría yo encargarme de la portada, así como de la presentación.**

**El señor malfoY cuya primera reacción fue un gesto de sorpresa ante mi intervención no habitual, tornó dicho gesto por uno serio y autoritario, y se acercó a mí amenazadoramente, se inclinó hasta quedar a la altura de mi oreja, y de nuevo cambió su expresión por una de total desagrado.**

**-¿crees que soy tonto señorita Granger?- dijo causándome un temor profundo-, tú harás lo mismo que el resto de tus compañeros, y si eres tan sabelotodo, tendrás que demostrar lo que verdaderamente vales. ¿Lo has entendido?**

**-Si señor- contesté como una autómata.**

**-Pues espero tu redacción antes del lunes que viene, será la primera en ser publicada.**

**Acababa de comenzar la contrarreloj, debía de escribir la mejor historia del mundo, y no sabía cómo. ¡¡ESTABA PERDIDA!!, me obsesioné con eso, y lo hice de tal forma, que apenas pasaba tiempo con mis amigos harry y ron, que acabaron enfadándose muchísimo.**

**Cada día me levantaba sintiendo que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo, con miles de ideas, y cada día acababa pensando que el tiempo se esfumaba y que aún no había encontrado que escribir, sentía que era una perdedora.**

**Cuatro días antes de que se cumpliera el plazo y totalmente ofuscada por mis historia, decidí que ese sería el día que la empezaría, que no dejaría que pasaran 24 horas más sin que yo tuviera mi historia definida, así que me senté a los pies de un árbol que estaba en los jardines del castillo, abrí mi libreta de notas, y comencé a pensar.**

**De nuevo volví a sentir la presión, la ansiedad, y ninguna idea, ni ninguna frase brillante se me pasaban por la cabeza.**

**El nerviosismo me hizo su presa y comencé a temblar y a sudar como una energúmena, el plazo se acababa y yo no iba a cumplir con mi obligación.**

**Me recosté sobre el tronco del enorme sauce que se elevaba sobre mí y me e intenté evadirme, me relajé, me relajé, dejé que la energía mágica pasara a través de mi cuerpo, por fin un poco de tranquilidad, hasta que…**

**Unas manos fuertes se posaron sobre mis hombros.**

**Abrí los ojos asustada, y miré hacia la dirección de dónde estaba el dueño de dichas manos, y … el corazón se me paró.**

**Unos ojos grises, me miraban inquisidoramente.**

**No podía hacer nada, sólo dejarme llevar por esa mirada que me aceleraba.**

**-¡¿se puede saber que le pasa Granger?!**

**-nada..- contesté apenas en un susurro**

**-¿¡y por que temblaba tanto hace unos minutos?!**

**-es que…**

**El profesor malfoY se remangó los pantalones muy elegantemente y se sentó conmigo, bajo aquel árbol, reposando su espalda junto a la mía.**

**Yo le miré sorprendida, me sentía tan bien a su lado… y de pronto un extraño sentimiento de confianza me inundó hacia él, era como si lo conociese de toda la vida.**

**-¿me va a decir que diablos le pasa Granger?**

**- Es que…- repetí puerilmente- el lunes se cumple el plazo que usted me dio para mi historia, y aún no se que escribir, no se me ocurre nada suficientemente bueno.**

**El profesor abrió los ojos sorprendido, desde luego, no se esperaba mi respuesta, e hizo una mueca de asco.**

**-No pensaba que usted fuera tan tonta, Granger.**

**Sentí que una puñalada se clavaba en mi pecho.**

**-¿a qué se refiere?- le pregunté **

**-Pues creí que sabía que no es necesario que escriba nada bueno, yo no le pido que escriba lo mejor, pro que lo mejor no existe, es subjetivo, yo le pido que de rienda suelta a su imaginación, escribiendo como mejor sabe, y sobre todo escribiendo lo que sienta. **

**-Pero es que ¡¡YO NO SE ESCRIBIR!!- repetí ofuscada-.**

**-¡¡NO IMPORTA!!- dijo elevando un poco el tono de voz de tal forma que me asusté- ¡¡QUÉ ESCRIBIR NO ES UNA OBLIGACIÓN!!! ¡¡ESCRIBIR ES UN PLACER!!**

**-¿Pero y si no le gusta a los lectores?**

**Parece que se sintió algo perdido, y suspiró ante mi testarudez.**

**A ver, te explico, HermionE- dijo familiarmente y tuteándome, cosa que me hizo sentirme bastante cómoda- lo que ésta revista pretende, no es que hagas el mejor relato, si no que des rienda suelta a tu imaginación, que hagas por medio del papel, lo que no puedes hacer en la vida real, a ver ¿qué se te ocurre?, ¿qué aventura te gustaría vivir? .**

**Pues… la verdad es que me encantaría ser… ¡¡SER UNA GRAN GUERRERA!!- Me emocioné poniéndome de pie- ¡¡SER FUERTE Y PODEROSA, SER LA MEJOR, Y SER BELLA!!- dije tocándome el cabello- CAÉRLE BIEN A TODO EL MUNDO, Y LO MÁS IMPORTANTE, VENCER A VOLDEMORT!!- tenía el puño levantado, en señal de fuerza y victoria, aquella ilusión, me había exaltado bastante.**

**El profesor malfoY, se levantó con media sonrisa en la cara, se acercó a mí seductoramente, y una vez que se hubo asegurado de que nadie nos vería, me acarició la mejilla con suavidad, y ternura.**

**-Pues tienes la oportunidad, de serlo.- y me dio un beso suave en la frente, que hizo que las piernas me tambalearan.**

CONTINUARÁ…

La intención de éste fic, es promocionar la libertad de expresión, trama, formato, forma, personajes, historia a la que se refiere un fic y opinión.

Animar a los lectores del fanfiction a que escriban, por que un fic, es un lugar dónde lo sueños se hacen realidad, y a hacerlo, de acuerdo a su edad, conocimientos, cultura, opinión y visión de los personajes.

En definitiva, lucho por un fic libre, y por un autor libre.

Definición de fic libre:

**DEFINICIÓN DE FIC LIBRE.**

Fic que está hecho simplemente por amor a la escritura, escrito de acuerdo a los conocimientos del autor, edad, imaginación y gustos.

Sigue las reglas de fanfiction, o del lugar de publicación.

No caen ante las coacciones.

Abiertos a opiniones personales de los lectores, buenas o malas.

Cerrados a las críticas destructivas, reglas ajenas, reglas que pretenden automatismos en los fics o faltas de respeto.

Lo más importante: con libertad de expresión en, trama, formato, forma, personajes, historia a la que se refiere y opinión.

Siempre respeta.

ALGUIEN A QUIEN APRECIO DIJO:

Hay que escribir lo que uno siente, la forma de la escritura se va forjando a medida que pasa el tiempo; lo importante es la fantasía, los sentimientos, el poder de la imaginación.

**POR UN FIC LIBRE, Y UN AUTOR SIN YUGOS. (si creen en la libertad de expresión, y en ésta afirmación, por favor visiten mi perfil, encontraran información de importancia, sobre un lugar dónde podrán luchar por esto.)**


End file.
